Reality's Response
by Geasswolf
Summary: What was just a innocent fly turned out to become another adventure for Lelouch. Read as the Prince of Geass goes through a portal leading to another dimension where mostly every mare is now a colt, and every colt is now a mare. Will Lelouch cope in this new world as a mare and deal with the usual problems of love and adventure with some of his friends' male variants?
1. Chapter 1 Back To Square One

Well, here's a shock. A story that's actually not part of a series. I got the idea to do side stories after thinking that this one really shouldn't have been part of the series, but I wanted to type this so badly. As a result, you get this story. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or MLP:FiM. Code Geass belongs to Sunrise Inc. and MLP:FiM belongs to Hasbro and was created by Lauren Faust

* * *

Reality's Response

Chapter 1: Back to Square One

_Lelouch woke up one morning_ and realized that he was the only one awake. He decided to go out for a morning fly, so he left the house, only leaving a sleeping Rainbow Dash inside. As he was flying, he felt a pulsing sensation in his head, occasionally causing him to place a hoof over his head. _Why Is my head bothering me so much? It's probably just an effect of my sleep, that's all._ He hypothesized. It happened to him again, but this time it was a much stronger feeling. It bothered him so much that he went crashing down into the forest below him. He got up and immediately brought a hoof to his head. His vision and hearing were all a blur, and everything around him seemed to be lacking color. He couldn't tell whether this was an effect of his crash, or his impending head problems, but nonetheless, he did his best to shake it off. He winced in pain after every step he took, leaving him to fall to the ground.

"What's…going on?" He wondered in agony. _You were sent here for a reason Lelouch._ He gasped when he realized that the voice he just heard was C.C.'s. "C.C.! You finally decide to speak with me. Well then, can you tell me what's going on?"

_Yes. Look in front of you._ He looked in front to see the only thing that had a splash of color to it, which was a portal. He gulped, knowing that this probably meant that he had to go back home now.

"Is this…going to take me home?" He fell to the floor again, doing his best to stay on his hooves.

_If I've done the spell right it should. Just know that after this, I won't be able to speak with you for a while. It's a side effect of transporting you to different worlds._ She explained. Lelouch did his best to fight what she was saying. He knew that he couldn't leave without saying goodbye, or even leave after saying goodbye at all. He knew that this was the kind of life that happens only once in a lifetime. He repeatedly shook his head, and when he stared at the portal, it was as if Geass took control of him. He felt his body begin to move forward, and he tried to fight every urge back, much like his sister did when he used Geass on her. "I…I can't go back. Not yet!" He cried out as he entered the portal

Lelouch shot open his eyes and awoke from his traveling slumber. He looked around and saw that he was in the same exact spot in the forest that he crashed in. _I'm sure glad that didn't work. She was probably just trying to give me a good scare, that's all._ He opened his wings again and flew towards the direction of Ponyville, just to make that his theory was correct. When Ponyville came into distance, he saw ponies walked around the town, causing him to let out a sigh of relief. He landed in town and looked around. _Something's different._ He realized as he scanned all around Ponyville. He noticed that the colt population had increased, and that there were barely any mares walking around town. _She must have done something, but everything feels normal. I should go over to Twilight's and see what's going on._ He flew over to Twilight's library and knocked on the door. When it opened, he saw that a colt was the one that greeted.

"Welcome to my library. Come in, and maybe I can help you look for a book." Lelouch just looked at him as if he didn't hear a word he said. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Um, yeah, I'm fine." He placed a hoof over his mouth when he heard his voice. _The lack of mares in town, this colt right in front of me, and my voice. It all seems to add up now._ "So, I can come in and look around?" He, now theorized as a she, asked.

"Well, I did just say come in, so of course." He told her sarcastically, but with a smile. Lelouch walked in and looked around. It looked exactly like Twilight's library.

"Sorry, but can I get your name?"

"Yes. I'm Dusk Shine, student of Prince Solaris. May I ask what your name is in return?" Lelouch was in the process of thinking. He wondered whether he should use Mikan or not, but he wanted his name to at least have some similarity from his own. "What? Did you forget your name or something?"

"Not at all. My name's Lelouch." He decided to stick with his original name due to the fact that it would be questioned anyways. She saw Dusk Shine look at her in surprise.

"That doesn't sound like any name I've ever heard of."

"It shouldn't. But don't worry Dusk, I'll explain everything." He then gave her another surprised look.

"Weird, all my friends call me by that name. I guess we're friends now, right?" She nodded.

"I guess so." She tried not to reveal any more things that were probably true, so she just did her best to improvise. "Hey Dusk, will I ever get to meet any of your friends?"

"Yeah. We can go and meet them today. They usually gather at my house after a hard day's work." He explained.

"So, it's okay if I explain a bit about myself when they're all here, right?" He nodded.

"I don't see why not. It would make it easier as well."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lelouch just stayed with Dusk for the remainder of the day until the rest of his friends came inside. When they all got there, Lelouch could obviously tell that she was correct about this world. He could see the male variants of Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Fluttershy. They almost made her giggle at the sight of them.

"Um, who's that pony Dusk?" Rarity's male counterpart asked.

"Elusive, she was just going to explain that." He turned to look at her. "Alright, you can start now if you'd like." Lelouch walked up in front of them and she just watched as she was started at by the colts in the room. _This is just like when I first got here. Maybe this world's just my past but the genders have been switched._ _This means I know most of the stuff that should happen now and I'm in full control._

"My name's Lelouch. I come from Japan. It's nowhere in Equestria. Japan is located in another world, and I've been sent here." She explained. They all looked at her, appalled, which were the expressions she were expecting. She walked over to the group to meet up with them.

"Howdy. I'm Applejack and I work at Sweet Apple Acres. I work there with my younger sister and older sister." He informed her. _Applejack's name is the same. I wonder why though. And younger and older sister? I was expected a younger brother. Maybe there are some exceptions in this realm._ She then walked over to Rarity's variant known by the name Elusive.

"I am Elusive. I say it's a pleasure to meet you. There aren't much cute mares around here." In her mind, Lelouch rolled her eyes. _Just like the Rarity I know._ She then walked over to the colt that resembled Rainbow Dash.

"Sup. I'm Rainbow Blitz and I'm Equestria's best flyers. I'm sure we can become good friends, that is if you have the speed to beat me in a race." She gave him a smile and walked over to the male version of Pinkie Pie.

"Hiya, I'm Bubble Berry and it's soooo cool to meet somepony from another world! I never knew other worlds existed, but I guess you proved that to me today." He talked as fast as the Pinkie Pie Lelouch knew to love. The final colt he had to walk up to was Fluttershy's variant.

"I'm…Butterscotch." He told her with the expected shyness.

"It's nice to meet you, but you don't need to be shy. I promise I won't hurt you." Lelouch was sickened, and glad about how she sounded with her new voice. Sickened because it made her sound weak, but glad because now it was easier to gain a friendly approach. She then headed over to Dusk to ask where she'd be staying, much like when he asked them all about it in the more mare populated world of Equestria.

"You could stay with me if you'd like. I have an extra bed upstairs." Dusk replied. Lelouch wanted to see how this played out if she picked Dusk over Rainbow Blitz, so she decided to stay with Dusk. "Excellent. I'll go upstairs and get your bed fixed for you." He headed upstairs and she got looks from the colts in the room.

"So, you like him, don't you?" Rainbow Blitz asked, causing Lelouch to blush.

"No. I have my own reasons to stay here, but I can't tell you until I feel like the time is right." She explained which confused them for the most part. "You all look confused, but don't worry, I'll eventually tell you boys." She gave them a wink, and then they all left the house to get home and go to sleep. Dusk came back down to tell Lelouch that her bed was now fully made.

"I hope it's good enough for you, y'know, being my guest and all." He told her. Lelouch walked over and laid down on it.

"It's great, thank you." She looked in a nearby mirror and scared herself. She was used to seeing a grayish black colt, but she was the same thing, with the exception of being a mare, and a straight mane that covered her left eye. She looked and saw that Dusk was heading back downstairs. "Hey Dusk, aren't you going to go to sleep?" He shook his head.

"No. I'm going to go downstairs and study. Also, I do need to write a letter to Prince Solaris about you, not a bad one, but it's mostly just about you." He told her. "Well, goodnight Lelouch." He walked downstairs and turned the light off, leaving the room scattered with darkness. Lelouch looked at the ceiling and thought about this life he now had. _I hope I don't change much at all from my usual self. The change I'm worried about mostly is falling in love with the four colts that I usually have for choices as mares._

* * *

Lelouch is in for one heck of a ride now. Who knows how he( or she now) will play this out. So, what do you all think? Would you like to see more side stories in the foreseeable future, or do you not like them and just want me to get on with the main series? Also, a poll is now up for what Turn 6 will be crossovered with. That doesn't mean Turn 6 will immediately be the next story I type, but it has a high possibility of it though. ~Geasswolf Out.


	2. Chapter 2 Consequences

Here's chapter 2 of this side story. Sorry if this gets confusing in advanced. I'll explain more in the end author's note, but for now, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: Consequence

_Lelouch woke up_ and looked around the room. In front of her bed, she saw Dusk, and he was fast asleep. _Maybe I should go downstairs and make breakfast for him, much like I usually do for Rainbow Dash._ She walked downstairs and silently took out all the necessary materials to prepare a good morning meal. He decided to make the usual pancakes with a side of eggs for him, which took about 10 minutes.

"Good morning Lelouch. How was your…" Before Dusk could say anything else, he saw the display of food in front of him and was amazed. "This looks fancy. I hope you weren't awake for so long making this." Lelouch shook her head.

"It was nothing really. It takes about 10 minutes to prepare It all." He explained. Dusk realized that there was only one plate there for him, and he looked at her. "What's wrong? You don't like pancakes?"

"No it's not that. I just don't feel right eating this if you don't eat it as well."

"Don't worry about it. I don't eat much anyways. And besides, it's the least I can do for letting me stay and feel welcome here. Now stop talking and eat it before it goes cold." She told him jokingly. He used magic to pick up a knife and a fork so that he could cut his pancakes. When he got a piece, he placed it in his mouth and slowly chewed. He gasped and looked at Lelouch.

"They're…amazing. It's nothing like the food I usually prepare for myself." He immediately went on eating, which made Lelouch smile. When he was done, she noticed that he had some leftover food on his face and cleaned it with a napkin, causing him to blush. Once she withdrew her hoof from his face, she smiled, and then immediately let out a gasp of astonishment. She then just left the table and walked outside, confusing Dusk.

When she was outside, she looked at the ground and thought about her recent actions. _Why in the world did I just clean his face? I know that I did it for Rainbow Dash, but I'm really a colt, and he's a colt as well. Could this world be changing my thought processes by the second?_ He thought with worry, knowing that she now had to go back home. She walked back inside, and Dusk looked at her with worry.

"Is something wrong?"

"N—no, I'm fine. So, your breakfast was great, right?" He nodded.

"It was. Thanks for making it for me." He replied. "What do you plan on doing today? You aren't just going to lay around, right?" Dusk raised a good point, and Lelouch thought about what she should do.

"I'll go visit Applejack today. That's okay, right?"

"I'm pretty sure it is. It's just outside of Ponyville. You can't miss it." Lelouch nodded and opened her wings to fly over to the farm. Dusk walked outside and waved as she left. With a smile, he retreated back into the house.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, Lelouch was it? What brings you here?" Applejack asked as Lelouch walked around the farm with him.

"I just wanted to meet your family. That's okay with you, right?" He nodded.

"That's as fine as the apple pies made here. Our grandfather is sleeping, but I can still show you my two sisters. They're working somewhere around the farm." He explained as they walked through the array of trees.

"Applebloom's one of your sisters, right?" Lelouch asked.

"Yup. How did ya' know? Did Dusk tell ya'?" Lelouch nodded her head. She had to lie, even though she wanted to go back home, something inside of her told her to stay here for a while longer. "I would have expected her to tell ya'. Did he tell you about my other sister, Appleblossom?" She shook her head. "Oh, well I'm sure we'll find them eventually. It's normal to get lost in these orchids." It took them 5 minutes, and they finally reached the area where Applebloom and Appleblossom were working. Lelouch saw the usual Applebloom, but when she saw Appleblossom, she felt her face begin to burn. If she was still a colt, she was sure that Appleblossom would be one of the mares she would fall in love with. Her manestyle was almost like hers, and it was adorned with an apple blossom, showing how she got her name.

"So little brother, who is your new friend?" Appleblossom asked.

"This here's Lelouch. She says that she comes from a different world. It's hard to believe, but it's true, I promise ya'." He answered.

"Well it's great to meet ya' Lelouch. This here's Applebloom, our younger sister."

"Well howdy. I'm Applebloom." Lelouch didn't want to scare her so she didn't ask her about the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Instead, she took a cautious approach and just asked her about her friends. "My friends? Well it seems like a harmless question, so I'll give you them. They are Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle." She let out a breath of relief. "Something wrong?"

"No, not at all. I was just expecting those answers because Dusk told me about you and your friends, so I wanted to confirm the information." Lelouch felt like her work here was done, so she said her farewells and flew into the air.

She decided to go over to Rainbow Blitz's house, which was in the sky, just like Rainbow Dash's. When she got there, she knocked on the door and he opened the door.

"Well hey Lelouch. What brings you over to my house?" He asked.

"I just wanted to hang out with you. You don't mind, right?" She noticed that he blushed a bit, a sure sign showing that he liked her. _That must mean that Applejack, Elusive, and Dusk like me as well, along with Octavia and Luna's male copies._ She thought as she walked inside. The house was the same as Rainbow Dash's, with the exception of the one extra room that was built for him. She took a seat on the couch and he sat right next to her. "So, are you enjoying Equestria so far?"

"Yes I am actually. You all are so nice. It reminds me of my friends back in Japan." _What should I do? Should I ask him if he likes me?_ Lelouch wondered, not knowing where to take this conversation to at the moment. She then remembered about Rainbow Dash's biggest dream and asked him about it. "So, you like the Wonderbolts, huh?"

"Like them? I love them! They are the greatest flyers in all of Equestria. Someday I hope to become one. Did Dusk tell you about this?" She nodded her head and he smiled. "That's good. Hopefully he didn't tell you anything bad about me."

"Not at all. I actually know more about you than you think. Actually, that could be said for all six of you." Rainbow Blitz raised an eyebrow at her response.

"Don't make me laugh. I'm sure you can't know so much about us. We just met you yesterday." Lelouch already revealed enough of what she knew, so she decided to just explain everything.

"I know that you, Applejack, Elusive, and Dusk like me. Whatever you say, don't deny it. I'm sure with such a straightforward answer, there's nothing really do deny." That was when he closed his mouth and looked at her in amazement.

"I guess you have me on that one. But how? How do you know about all of this?"

"You see, I've been through all of this originally in another world of Equestria, one where mostly everypony is a mare instead of how it is here where everypony's mostly a colt. My name is Lelouch, but I'm actually a boy from Japan. I woke up one morning and my companion C.C. created a portal to send me back to Japan. I didn't want to go in there because the Equestria I'm from felt like my real home, but something took over me and I walked in, and here I am now." She expected him to be confused, but it was so intriguing that it was impossible not to pay any attention.

"So, you're telling me that all my friends and myself are mares from where you're from?" She nodded.

"Yes, but Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo are the same. That I really don't understand. Bringing that point up, Scootaloo has a crush on you, doesn't she?" He nodded.

"Yeah. Wait, if she's a girl, and where you're from I'm a girl, that would mean…" Lelouch quickly shook her head.

"No! It's nothing like that really. She looks up to you. I'm sure it's wouldn't be taken that far. She does have a crush on me though." Lelouch realized that she probably said too much and that she should have kept this all to herself until the time was right. "Could you look at me Rainbow Blitz?" He looked and she moved a hoof over her eyes, showing the marks of Geass in them. Before he could question anything, she started telling him the commands that he would follow. "Forget about everything I just told you." His eyes gained a red outline and he slowly nodded. Lelouch held her head and winced in pain. _What's going on? This can't be a side effect of Geass, I'm sure of it._ Rainbow Blitz shook his head and looked back at Lelouch, who looked at him, lust in her eyes.

"Lelouch, are you okay?" He asked. Out of nowhere, she reached over for a kiss, which he gradually accepted. It lasted about 20 seconds until Rainbow Blitz pulled away. "Lelouch, I…I don't know what to tell…" She placed a hoof over his mouth, causing him to blush.

"You don't have to tell me anything. I'll tell you everything. I love you, Dusk, Elusive, and Applejack. I just hope telling you that won't make you change how you see me." He shook his head and smiled.

"Not at all. I'm sure that we can all think of a way to share you, even though it really doesn't work that way at all." With a smile, Lelouch stood up from the couch and headed towards the door.

"I'll see you later." With that, she opened the door and flew out into Ponyville until the time was right to execute the plan she had in mind.

She spent most of the time looking around the stores in Ponyville, and when the moon started to rise, she flew over to Dusk's house with a devious smile on her face._ My plan is going to be executed perfectly. There's no way that this can go wrong. _ She told herself as she knocked on the door. He answered and let her in with a smile.

"You were gone for a while. You mind telling me about your small adventure?" _I'll give him a little adventure soon enough._ She though.

"I can tell you all about it, but I think I should tell you it upstairs. I could use the bed to lie down on." She replied. He seemed to have no problem with this and followed her upstairs. Once they got there, she lied down on the bed, and he took his bed from across her. "Don't be shy Dusk, you can come and lie down right next to me." Blushing, he got off of his bed and went to her bed like he was asked.

"Okay I—I'm here now. So, what did you do all day?" Taken by surprise, Lelouch went right on with kissing him, just as she planned. Dusk closed his eyes and embraced in the sensation that he was waiting for when he first met her. Once she parted away, he was panting for his breath. "I never knew that you could kiss for that long." He told her, breathing in between words.

"Well you asked me what I did all day, and you got a piece of it. Listen, ever since I met you, I knew I had to be with you. I know that I fell in love with some of the others too, but after some consideration as of late, my choice was between you or Rainbow Blitz." She explained.

"So, are you telling me…that you've chosen me over him?" She nodded. "I never knew that you felt the same way about me. I felt the same way about you ever since you came by the library yesterday. It's stupid really. Finding true love and then having it happen in just a one day period." Lelouch laughed and looked at him.

"I hope this doesn't come as a strange question to ask you, but, could you sleep in this bed with me tonight?" Dusk was taken aback by this question. Sure they just announced their love for each other, but sleeping together? Was it the most reasonable thing to do?

"Lelouch, I'm not sure about this. I mean, do you want me to sleep with you that bad?" She just stayed silent, not wanting to answer that question.

"Don't call me Lelouch anymore, it's too boyish. Call me Hikari from now on, kay'?" He nodded.

"Thank Solaris for the sudden name change. I was thinking the same thing about your name." He moved over to the other pillow of the bed, showing that he was going with her request.

"Oh thank you Dusk." She got into the sheets as well and kissed him to start off their 1st night together.

* * *

You can probably guess what I was hinting at that was confusing, and if you didn't, it was the naming process for Lelouch. I didn't know if I should put she or he after everything, so I stuck with she. Also, the poll for the next Turn is up and you should all get to check it out and be apart of picking my next story to write about. It would mean a lot to me. ~Geasswolf Out


	3. Chapter 3 Reality

Well, welcome back to this short story. Because this is a short story, you should have all expected it to be short. Yes, I'm saying that this is the final chapter. I do like doing these short stories though. It lets me be creative with parts that would be unnecessary for the next turn, such as this one for example. I mean, you could see them as filler, but I see them as extras for you all. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3:Reality

_Hikari woke up the next morning_ and when she woke up, she almost yelped at the sight in front of her. In front of her, she saw Dusk sleeping in the same bed. _Did he…go into my bed overnight?_ She thought as she slowly moved off of the bed. As she was walking, her legs began to hurt, causing her to wince in pain. _What's with all this pain? I was sleeping pretty normal when I woke up. And my damn head is killing me. _ She then smelt an aroma in the air that made her whole body tingle. She didn't know what it was exactly, but she just ignored it and walked downstairs to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and sighed. _Well, I'm still a girl. It's strange though. I don't remember going to sleep at all. _She washed her face and walked back out to see Dusk awake.

"Hikari!" He ran over to her, causing her to look at him in confusion. _Hikari? I thought I was Lelouch. Did they devise some sort of nickname for me?_ He gave her a kiss on the check, causing her to blush and slowly back away, causing him to raise an eyebrow in return. "Is…something wrong? What we did last night didn't scare you, did it?"

"Um, what did we do last night?" He then went on explaining the whole process of their love and he commented on how quick it got to be a real relationship.

"And that's what we did. You did say that you wanted foals of your own, right?" After that sentence, Hikari fainted and Dusk immediately took her to the hospital.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Wh-what happened?" Hikari slowly opened her eyes to see all her new friends in front of her.

"Thank goodness you're awake! When Dusk told us about you, we were all worried." Butterscotch informed her with small tears trickling down his face.

"Yeah, it gave us all quite a scare." Applejack added. Hikari looked at all of them with a smile.

"Thanks you guys. I think you should all go back home now, I'm sure I'll be fine." They all looked at each other, wondering if they should go or not. They suggested that because it was a request from her that they would leave. As they were leaving, Dusk moved over to a chair right next to her hospital bed.

"You gave me quite a scare when you fainted. It's as if the night we had never happened and now you're confused." _What do I do? I have to tell him right now. This whole nightmare has gotten way out of hoof._

"Listen Dusk, I have to tell you something that you may not believe at first, but it is the honest truth." Hikari told him. He leaned forward, giving her his utmost attention. She let out a small cough and looked at him. "I don't remember anything that happened last night. I was surprised when you called me Hikari instead of Lelouch. But what scared me the most was when you told me that I was now expecting foals. I don't remember asking you to have sex with me at all."

"Strange. I'm sure anypony would remember something like that." He told her.

"But that's not really what I wanted to tell you that was important. This is about me. You know that I told you that I come from Japan, correct?" He gave her a nod. "That is true, but I also come from another world as well, one just like this one. You see, I come from a parallel Equestria, but it's mostly populated by mares. You and your friends are mares in my world, while I'm really a colt." Dusk looked at her, amazed by what she told him.

"You're right, this is a bit hard to believe…but something inside of me believes you, even though I don't want to. I want to think of you as a gift, not as some sort of mistake in this world, because I sincerely do love you." He sighed. "But I guess since you are really a colt, this makes it really wrong too."

"It does, but it's understandable. For example, it's weird looking at Applejack's older sister because she's pretty cute." Hikari then looked at him with worry. "Look, I know that what I'm asking you is going to be hard, but could you please find a way to get me back to the Equestria I'm from?" Dusk gasped, and then looked at her.

"I…I don't know Hik—I mean Lelouch. I really want to help you, but…" He was too choked up to finish his sentence. "But bringing you back home would be like removing all of the happiness in my life." Hikari looked at him, understanding everything he was telling her.

"I understand, but there are some things in life that you have to let go, no matter what. I'm one of those things." She suddenly winced in pain at a sickening feeling in her stomach. "I'm guessing those are the foals? I never knew that just a day after you could already feel them kick. It's scary to say the least."

"Well I kinda used a spell to speed up the growth so that was all me. If you feel anything, just tell me and I'll get a nurse." He told her. Hikari looked at him with worry. _He even used a spell to speed up the process? I guess he really does love me, but I'm originally a boy and I am not looking forward to childbirth in the next couple of hours or minutes._ She thought with worry.

"Is there any way to speed it up a bit more, y'know, so I could get it over with?" He shook his head.

"I mean I could, but I don't want to try it because of the possible risks. This is for your safety." In her head, she rolled her eyes. _C'mon you stupid foal, hopefully not foals, come out of me already!_ Right when she thought that, the pain in her stomach reached a breaking point and her breathing became hoarse. When Dusk realized this, he ran out to call for the nurse to come inside. She just stayed lying on the hospital bed, really needing Dusk more than ever, which surprised her. _This is ever worse that the way I had to die. If this is how mares feel when this is happening, then I'm glad I haven't done anything with the girls back home._ She let out another groan of pain and her eyes glowed with relief when the nurse arrived. She ran to the front of the bed and looked at her with worry.

"Okay, just relax and take deep breaths and push." As instructed, Hikari did just that. "Good, now keep on doing that until your beautiful foal comes out." She nodded, and let out a screech of pain, causing her to black out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Did…did the process go by smoothly?_ She looked around and saw that she was still in the hospital room. She looked around for Dusk, but there was no sign of him. Instead, right next to her bedside was Twilight, who had fallen asleep. She looked at the window to see her reflection and realized that she was now Lelouch. _Thank Celestia it was all just a dream. It felt…so real though._ He stretched a bit and got off of the bed and nudged Twilight.

"Who is it?" She groaned as she opened her eyes. Once she saw that it was Lelouch, she immediately got out of her chair and hugged him, tears forming in her eyes. "I was…so worried about you. We knew that you were alive, but you weren't getting up at all."

"Twilight, there's nothing to worry about, I'm wide awake now. I just had some sort of long dream or something. It all seemed real. I'll tell you along with the others when I see them. They all went home, right?" Twilight shook her head.

"There's all just in the café getting something to eat. Did you know that you were asleep for 3 days? Hopefully you can stay up for a whole week now because of that." She joked. "We should go meet them at the café, I'm pretty sure you're hungry." Lelouch shook his head, but slightly afterwards, his stomach growled. Twilight let out a snicker of laughter and then they both headed for the café downstairs.

"So, are these bandages wrapped around my head really necessary?" he asked.

"Yes and no. They're there because we thought that something was wrong with your head that wasn't allowing you to wake up. So, it must have been some dream, huh?" He nodded, and they took the elevator downstairs. Right when the doors opened on the main floor, they saw their 5 other friends, and they all smiled. Rarity tackled him and they all laughed.

"C'mon Rarity, I'm fine, really." He assured her. The expected tears flowed from her eyes, which made Lelouch smile. _I've said this probably a billion times, but it's good to have friends that care about you so much._

When they got to the café inside of the hospital, they took a seat, and Twilight waited in line to get food for herself and Lelouch. She returned 10 minutes later with a plate of pancakes for them both. Once they got comfortable, Lelouch started eating, but was a bit disturbed by his friends all staring at him.

"You want to know about the dream I had, don't you?" they all simultaneously nodded, and he smiled. "Well, I started off in Ponyville waking up from my bed. I had some sort of headache which caused me to crash from the morning fly I was taking. C.C. then calls me and summons a portal saying that I had to leave. I begged for her not to take me without saying goodbye to all of you, but the portal seemed to have some sort of mind control power and forced me to walk over and into the portal."

"Then what?" Fluttershy asked.

"This is where all of it gets a bit crazy. I figured out that I was back in Equestria, but as a mare now. I walked around and realized that this Equestria was more populated by colts instead. This led to me finding all of you in colt forms, and it was much like when I first came to Equestria. You all greeted me, and then I decided to play things a bit differently by staying with Dusk Shine. That's your colt version Twilight."

"I get it. So I'm guessing you thought that if you stayed with my colt version, that would cause the whole 'evil arising in Equestria scenario' again?" Rainbow Dash inferred.

"Exactly. I didn't want that to happen. It was almost as if I controlled the future for myself. I then went to bed and the next day, I visited Sweet Apple Acres to talk with Applejack. Apparently there is no name difference for you Applejack, so I'm not sure if you see it as a positive or a negative thing. Applebloom was there, and so was Big Macintosh's female variant. She was called Appleblossom and she was…well she was cute. It sounds weird talking about this part now that I think about it. Anyways, I then went over to Rainbow Blitz's house, if you can catch on, you can figure out who that is, and I talked to him about my true self. I then thought that this was a bad idea and used my Geass on him." Lelouch paused, trying to think about what happened next. "After that, that was all I remembered about that day. I don't remember going to bed or anything else after I used my Geass."

"Maybe your Geass has some sort of drawback while in your mare form." Twilight suggested.

"I guess so. I really feel uncomfortable about telling the rest of the story though, but I'll tell you all anyways. I woke up the next day and Dusk was in my bed. I'll tell you it was weird, but what really got me what when he told me what we did last night and that I should be expecting foals." Lelouch winced at the mere thought of his dream. As much as Rainbow dash didn't want to laugh, she couldn't help it and fell on the floor. Once they all looked at her in seriousness, she got back up and allowed him to continue. "Skipping the unimportant parts, I woke up once the birth process was beginning, and it was in the same exact room in this same exact hospital." He stated.

"Well thank Celestia you're awake. That nightmare sounds awful!" Pinkie Pie told him.

"It was, and now I'm happy that I haven't gotten too far with anypony here yet."

"So, were you planning to at any moment at all?" Rainbow asked jokingly, causing Lelouch to move his head back and blush.

"N-no! What makes you think that?"

"Oh nothing." She laughed. After Lelouch and Twilight were done eating, they all walked out of the hospital and headed back to Twilight's house. They all went to Twilight house and had their usual hang out time until the moon rose, and then they all went home. When Lelouch and Rainbow Dash got home, she told him that she needed to talk with him about his dream.

"I'm sorry if you really hate talking about this topic. If you do, then tell me so we don't need to talk about it right now."

"It's fine. I'm curious as to what you need to ask me about the dream actually." He replied.

"Okay, it's about you having foals and stuff. Do you think that this dream…predicted your future sort of?" Lelouch was confused and asked Rainbow to elaborate on it a bit. "I'm saying that in your dream, switch the genders around, but only with you and Dusk Shine. Do you think that you and Twilight will have foals in the future?" Lelouch looked at her in shock, but slowly reverted back to normal so that she didn't assume that he was mad at her.

"No. I don't expect to, nor do I want to with any of you. I'm still a bit too young to be a father. Hopefully Twilight, or any of you in this case, don't want foals. I'll tell you that it's frightening to experience something like that when you six never even have before."

"Is it that bad?" He nodded. "Oh, well I wasn't expecting to have foals anyways. Hey Lelouch, what if I kick it down a notch and ask you this: would you ever get married in this world?"

"I don't think so. I mean, I'm sure the chance will arise, but I'll deny it. You know how I am with relationships as of late, always changing who I'm with." _Why is she asking me all of these questions? Could she be trying to ask me to be back with her? I don't want to ask her why though._

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess that you're going to sleep now?" She let out a yawn as she nodded at the question.

"Yup, but you probably won't for a long time now, am I right?" She gave him a smile. "Well, goodnight Lelouch."

"Goodnight Rainbow Dash." He replied as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. When she closed the door, Lelouch smiled, and then closed his eyes and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

I hope that you all enjoy these short stories because I just thought up of a good one that I want to type. If you don't like them, then just tell me, and if enough people dislike them, then I'll start getting back to the main deal. Like always, I want happy readers. Also, don't forget to vote for what Turn 6 may be about. Note that I've realized that one thing on the poll list is probably not going to be it's own Turn, but you can vote for it anyways and I'll try and do my best with it. ~Geasswolf Out.


End file.
